Beautiful Imperfections
by crispyknight89
Summary: SEQUEL to Sometimes, Hurt Helps. Set about 2 months later, there is a serial killer in Boston, so Jane and the gang call in help from the BAU. Rizzles, DM/PG, JJ/Will, SR/EP
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Sometimes, Hurt Helps. You don't have to read that first, but it would probably make more sense. I started writing this last May, so recent events in both shows do not necessarily have any bearing on my plot. **I don't own anything. I have no money. Please don't sue me. All characters, except for my killer, belong to their respective owners. That's it. Enjoy. Review if ya wanna.**

* * *

Penelope Garcia walks into the conference room where the rest of the team is sitting. "Ok guys, sorry to ruin what is left of your weekend, but Boston PD needs out help. Five men in the last four weeks have been murdered in similar, and may I say, gross ways. They've gone missing during the work day, and found the next morning, strangled, with the rope still around their neck. The same type of rope was also used to tie their hands behind them, and the last victim was also sexually assaulted."

"Thanks, Garcia. Wheels up in an hour. And Garcia, you're coming with us." Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner said, heading back to his office.

"Great." Said Derek Morgan. "I hate Boston."

"Yeah, well, at least we know Em is in London, safe & sound," said Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau.

"Wonder if she'll come back for Christmas?" asked David Rossi, helping Ashley Seaver with her files, having knocked them on the floor as she stood up.

"I hope so," said Dr. Spencer Reid, grabbing his go bag and heading to the elevator with the rest of them.

* * *

"Rizzoli, go home," Sergeant Vince Korsak said, walking into the bullpen. Detective Jane Rizzoli had her head in her hands, laying on her desk.

"It's just a headache, Korsak. Besides, a new body was found this morning, so I gotta do something. I'm just waiting on Maura to start the autopsy, and pretending my head isn't pounding."

Korsak was about to say something else, but the doors to the bullpen opened, and the BAU team entered. "Detective Rizzoli?" asked Hotch.

"That's me," Jane said, standing up. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, this is Sergeant Vince Korsak. Are ya the BAU?"

"Yes, I'm SSA Hotchner. This is Dr. Reid, Agent Jareau, Agent Morgan, Agent Seaver, Agent Rossi, and our technical analyst Garcia."

"Ok, Garcia, you'll probably want to get with Detective Barry Frost. He's our computer whiz," said Jane. "He can tell you where to set up. The rest of you can set up in here." Jane led them over to the conference room. "I'm heading down to watch the autopsy with Dr. Isles. Any of you want to come? She still has the last victim as well."

"Rossi, you and Seaver go," Hotch said. "JJ, you and Morgan go to the first two crime scenes. Reid and I will go to the last three."

"Korsak can take two of you, and Frankie can take the other two. He's around here somewhere." Jane left the conference room, Rossi and Seaver following her.

* * *

Walking into the morgue, Jane could see Dr. Maura Isles had just started the autopsy. "Jane, your timing is perfect, I just started the Y-Incision." She looked up. "Who are your friends"

"Agents Rossi and Seaver, FBI. I already like them better than Dean. Anyways, they're helping us out with this serial killer. Agents, this is Dr. Maura Isles."

"Right, well, I have just started, but so far, everything is similar to the other four victims. There is bruising around his neck from the rope, and x-rays show his thyroid was snapped, which is new to this victim. The rope was still around his neck, and the techs are working on analyzing it for trace. They also have scrapings from under his nails."

"Can we see the last victim, Dr. Isles?" asked Rossi.

"Certainly." Maura took off her gloves, walking over to the freezer and pulled open a drawer. "His family will be by later this evening to claim him. I will let you know when I finish this autopsy, unless you'd like to stay and watch."

"Uh, no thanks," said Seaver, looking a little pale.

"Thanks, Maura," Jane said, following the FBI agents to the door.

"Jane, either take the Tylenol in your desk, or have Frankie drive you home. You are no good if you can only half concentrate because of a headache."

"Yeah, yeah. Call me when you finish, ok."

"Either your doc's also a detective, or she knows you really well," said Rossi.

"Well, I tell her all the time she'd make a good detective, but we've been best friends for five years. Actually, since right after we first met, Agent Rossi."

"See, I was thinking you'd forgotten me."

"Never!" Jane held her hand over her heart, pretending to be wounded. "Might want to edit that book though," she said as the doors opened.

The three got off the elevator, and barely made it into the bullpen before Jane heard her name. "Rizzoli, my office, now." Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh called.


	2. Chapter 2

See first chapter for disclaimer.

* * *

Jane, why were you at the crime scene this morning?" asked Cavanaugh

"It was on our way to work, so I told Maura I'd go with her so she wouldn't have to back-track."

"I thought the driving restriction was only 24 hours."

"It is, but I was dizzy when were getting ready to leave, so Maura wouldn't let me drive."

"Jane, you shouldn't be here if you're not a hundred percent."

"Sean, I haven't been a hundred percent since October. I can't just sit at home, twiddling my thumbs for the next year or so." Jane sighed, "I need to be here."

"I know, Jane. Just stay out of the field for real from now on. Or at least have a uni drive you here if Dr. Isles has to go."

"Got it, Lieu," Jane said, leaving his office, heading for her desk. She took the pain killers Maura told her to, before getting back to reviewing the case files. A few hours later, Jane still had nothing, and took a break. She decided to head down and check on her wife, so she took the elevator to the morgue. "Hey, Maura," she said walking into her wife's office.

"Jane, I was just finishing up the latest report."

"I figured as much. But I am here for a different reason."

"And what reason is that?" Maura asked.

"This," Jane said, leaning down and getting a kiss.

"That's a very good reason, Jane," Maura said, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist and kissing her again. "How's your headache?"

"Much better. Your kisses fix everything."

"Well, not everything," said Maura, pulling away and looking very disappointed.

"Hey, Maur, sweetie, I'm ok." Jane pulled her back into another hug. "I will be fine. We will get through this. I know you are rational and logical, but I have faith in you, and the other doctors, and we will beat this." Using one hand, she brushed the tears from Maura's face, keeping her pressed close with the other. She leaned in and kissed her wife again. And again. And again, before finally pulling away. "I should probably go upstairs before I start something I can't finish right now. Do you have more work to do?"

"Yes, I have another report to finalize, and several others to review."

"Ok. Oh, can you make me another copy of that report?" Jane asked, pointing to that of the latest victim. "I want to give the FBI guys a copy."

"Of course, just give me a minute." Maura grabbed the report, and left her office for the copy machine in the lab.

While she was gone, Jane pulled out her pack of sticky notes and began writing "I LOVE YOU" on several of them, hiding them around her desk, with one in plain view in the middle of Maura's computer monitor, just as Maura returned.

"Here you go, Jane."

"Thanks Maur," she said, leaving the office, as Maura grabbed her hand.

"Jane, you need to eat."

"I know. I'm ordering food as soon as I check that the BAU will eat anything. Should be here in about forty-five minutes, so come upstairs when you finish. Jane tried to pull away, but Maura held on, giving her a final kiss and letting go.

"I love you, Jane.

"I love you too, Maura. See you in a bit." Jane headed back upstairs, dropping off one copy of the report before heading into the conference room the BAU was set-up in.

* * *

"Why would he become more violent with the last victim? I didn't see any other signs of escalation," said Seaver as she and Rossi walked back into the conference room in the Boston Police Station.

"It could just have been an accident. But he might like it," said Rossi. "Unfortunately we won't know anything unless another body shows up."

"Great. Well, I guess we should start with the other autopsy reports."

"Hopefully the crime scenes have more to tell us," Rossi said, picking up a report.

About an hour later, Rossi and Seaver have a few similarities written on the board when the rest of the BAU walked in. "Our scenes were a bust," said Morgan. "Everything had already been cleaned up since they were the first ones."

"Yeah, there wasn't much to get at our crime scenes, either," said Hotch.

"But they were all located in a one mile radius," said Reid, who was placing a map on the other board in the room. "Do you have the other crime scene locations?" he asked, and Morgan handed him two pieces of paper with the addresses on them.

"Weird. The first two locations are closer together than the others," said Seaver.

"What about the locations from which the men went missing?" asked JJ.

"Check the files, said Hotch, as Reid continued making marks on the map.

"All but the last victim has a 'last seen' location said Reid.

"Ok, I'll ask a Detective," said Rossi, leaving the conference room and nearly running into Korsak. "Vince, it's been a while."

"Yeah, Dave, it has. How's life been treating you back at the BAU?"

"It's been good. Do you know where the latest victim was last seen?"

"No, sorry. We don't even have a positive ID on him yet. Dr. Isles is running his DNA though, but it might be tomorrow before we get anything."

"Ok, let me know when you know something."

"Got it, Dave. Now go back to work before you get me in trouble," Korsak said, smiling as Rossi walked back into the conference room.

"Friend of yours?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah, we met in Vietnam forty years ago. We usually meet up every few years, for a variety of reasons. Vince said they don't have an ID on the latest victim, so they don't have anything to give us yet."

"Yeah, but that means we're stuck on the victim profiles for now," said Morgan.

"Yeah, but we've got more than enough information on the first four victims to sort through," said Hotch grabbing the financial records of two victims, giving a file to JJ. "Dig in," he said to the rest of the team.

The BAU continued looking through files on the first four victims for a couple more hours until there was a knock on the door. "I have a copy of the last autopsy report for you," Jane said. "And before you ask, the DNA on the victim isn't back yet, and you won't get anything from Maura until she is certain that the info she gives is correct. We also checked the missing person's reports, but nothing matching our guy's description has been reported for the last week."

Thank you Detective," said Hotch, taking the file from her.

"Yeah, no problem. You guys have any food allergies or vegetarians?"

"No, we'll all basically eat anything," said Morgan, "why?"

"I ordered a bunch of pizzas. Should be here in about half an hour if you wanna take a break."

"You're my new best friend, Detective," said Morgan, making JJ, Reid, and Jane laugh.

"If you say so," said Jane, leaving the conference room and heading back to her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

See Ch 1 for disclaimers. Warning: Strong language.

* * *

"Whoa, Frankie, looking sharp," said Frost from his desk as Frankie walked in to the bullpen.

"Shut it Frost."

"Frankie, you look nice. Why are you dressed up, though?" asked Jane.

"While you are on desk duty, Cavanaugh has assigned me to be your street walker, so I get to be in normal clothes for a few months."

"You make it sound like he's a pimp," said Frost as he and Jane started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Korsak asked, walking in.

"Frankie is my hooker," said Jane, laughing harder.

"What?"

"Frankie is going to be my field replacement for a few months. Cavanaugh temporarily promoted him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up Janie," said Frankie, although he really didn't mind it since it got her to laugh. He was going to respond with more, but the pizza arrived, pushing all other thoughts from his mind.

Jane grabbed the pizza and headed towards the conference where the BAU had set up. "Ok, guys and gals, we have a couple meat lovers and a cheese pizza," she said, putting them down on the edge of the table.

"Thanks, detective. How much do we owe you?" asked Hotch.

"Our treat," she said, shaking her head.

"Then why don't you join us," said JJ, who was texting Garcia that dinner was here. "Might keep us from talking about work, and give us a much needed break."

"Deal, she said, "let me grab the children, and the other pizzas." She went back to her desk and motioned for the guys to follow her. "Grab a chair, guys." She returned to the conference room with the rest of the food, and sat down. "I like feeling less outnumbered. And I already like you all way more than the last FBI agent we had to work with."

"Yeah," agreed Frost, "you guys are way nicer. And haven't tried to take over."

"Thanks," said Rossi, grabbing a piece of pizza. "But that isn't our purpose. We're here to assist you guys."

Korsak nudged Frankie, smiling. "What's wrong with Janie? She's actually eating vegetables."

"Yeah, something must be wrong with her," said Frost, watching his partner take some of Maura's salad. "Frankie, check her forehead, see if she's got a fever."

"No thanks, I like my arms attached."

"If you three knuckle heads would cut it out, I'm sure the FBI agents would like to eat in peace. I know I would," growled Jane,

"Actually, I'm entertained," said Morgan, laughing.

"They are too, apparently," said Jane, relaxing a little.

"I'm slightly confused," said Seaver. "I can't figure you out."

"Seaver! We don't profile the people we work with," aid Rossi."

"Nah its cool," said Jane. "But, I get to profile you in return. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So, go ahead. What have you figured out about me?"

"Well, you definitely earned your way to Detective. You know your shit. That much is obvious from the case files. You're the oldest child of three or four, probably with at least one younger sibling also following in your footsteps and joining the force. You didn't start in Homicide, probably Narcotics. And you've got a case that still haunts you, even though it's been solved. You garnered a lot of respect for that case, but there are still a few holdouts." Seaver sat back in her chair. "But it must be weird working with your husband in the same unit."

The last observation caused the guys to crack up. "Not bad," said Jane. "But a couple mistakes. Two younger brothers, one is indeed a cop. Started in Vice and I killed my boogey man. I am married, but Frankie's my brother. It's all good," Jane said shaking her head. "You're still new, even though you technically have more profiling experience than two of your team members; they've all been together for a few years. You're also younger than all of them by at least five years. You became an agent not only because you want to help people, but because of a way of atoning for the sins of one of your parents, most likely your father."

"Jane, stop annoying our guests," said Maura walking in, interrupting Jane from finishing her summary.

"Would you believe me if I said she started it?" Jane asked, handing Maura the rest of her salad.

"Jane." Maura shook her head.

"It's true," said Seaver. "I did start it, and she's actually been spot on about everything so far, which freaks me out."

"See, good at reading people. Right, for those of you haven't met, this is Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner. Maur, theses are agents Hotchner, Morgan, Jareau, Garcia, and…" She was cut off as Reid came walking back into the room.

"No way, Emily. You can not be playing fairly."

"_Spencer Reid. You have an eidetic memory. You know I am not cheating. You are just distracted."_

"I am not distracted, Em!"

"_Then why are you losing?"_ asked Agent Emily Prentiss.

Spencer's phone was grabbed by Garcia, who put it on speaker. "Emily Prentiss, when are you coming back to DC? We miss you!"

"_I want to come back for Christmas, but this idiot I work with is taking forever with his paper work. I swear Easter just put Rawson on my team to annoy the living shit out of me."_

"Really, because one case wasn't enough, you now have to work with him at INTERPOL." Said JJ.

"_I know, right. And the words 'I have a boyfriend, leave me alone' apparently translate to 'I'm single, please flirt with me.'"_

"Emily, how long have you been holding out on us?" asked JJ

"_Not as long as you did, Jayje,"_ said Emily, _"and that's all you're gonna get."_

"You will spill, Princess," said Garcia.

Reid, who was trying to find something to change the subject, finally noticed Maura. "Dr. Isles, good to see you again," he said.

"You too, Dr. Reid."

"_Maura. I need your number. I got a new phone and it disappeared when I switched them over. I also need to know the best way to kill a man and avoid getting caught." She paused. "Actually, just give Garcia your number; she'll put it in my phone. I'm going to kill Rawson and Easter, so if you don't see me at Christmas, I'm in a London prison. Bye guys. Love ya."_ Emily disconnected the call, and Reid took his phone back.

"Right, so Korsak knows Agent Rossi and Maura knows Dr. Reid. Anyone else old friends?" asked Jane

"Jane, I have only met Dr. Reid once. But I have known Emily for years."

"Maybe, but Korsak's old, which automatically makes him have old friends," said Frost.

"Hey, Vince and I aren't old!"

"No, but if you can get away with calling him 'Vince', you've definitely been friends for a long time. Only Maura seems to be able to get away with it," said Jane.

"Or one of his three ex wives," said Rossi.

"That's the same number as you, Dave."

"But I bet Agent Rossi didn't forget one of his wives."

"That stopped being funny after the first time, guys," said Korsak.

"Ok, but in his defense, she did send Korsak a 'Dear John' in Vietnam. I think I'd try and forget her too," said Jane.

"Now, that's just cold," said Morgan.

"Rizzoli, what are you still doing here?" asked Cavanaugh, who was walking by.

"Eating pizza and making new friends," Jane responded. "Want a slice?"

Cavanaugh shook his head. "Go home, Jane, if you want to come back tomorrow."

"But…" Jane started to protest, but saw the look on her wife's face. "Fine, after we finish eating. Oh, almost forgot. Stand up for a minute, babe," Jane said, tapping Maura's arm. Jane walked over to her desk, looking through her drawers. "What the fuck?" She grabbed a couple things and walked back in. "Can I kill Crowe yet?" she asked, holding up a harness with fake breasts attached.

"How do you know it was Crowe?" asked Cavanaugh, who looked a little shocked and uncomfortable.

"He's the only one giggling like a little school girl. And the note with it is in his fucking handwriting." Jane dropped the harness in her chair and stalked off for Crowe's desk, Cavanaugh a few too many steps behind her to stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

See Ch 1 for general disclaimers. More strong language ahead, so kiddies beware. Also, I went back and edited a few things to make it flow better later on. Nothing big, so you don't have to go back and read the chapters again. I mean, unless you want to. I'm not your boss.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_Jane walked over to her desk, looking through her drawers. "What the fuck?" She grabbed a couple things and walked back in. "Can I kill Crowe yet?" she asked, holding up a harness with fake breasts attached._

"_How do you know it was Crowe?" asked Cavanaugh, who looked a little shocked and uncomfortable._

"_He's the only one giggling like a little school girl. And the note with it is in his fucking handwriting." Jane dropped the harness in her chair and stalked off for Crowe's desk, Cavanaugh a few too many steps behind her to stop her._

* * *

"Shut the door, Frankie," said Korsak, shaking his head.

"Too late," said Frost, as Jane's voice carried into the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I have breast cancer, which isn't something to joke about. It's fucking serious, and people actually die from it. And if you are going to continue to give me shit about it for the next six months or so, you will be the next casualty." Jane slammed her hands down on Crowe's desk, then turned around to go back into the conference room and ran straight into Gabriel Dean. "Agent Dean, what the fuck do you want?"

"Hello to you too, Jane. I was in town for a conference, and wanted to see you before I left."

"You saw me, I'm still here, door's thata way," Jane said, pointing at the door as she walked to her desk and grabbed her pocket knife and the fudge clusters. Jane went to finally go back into the conference room but was blocked again by Dean.

"Oh, this is not going to end well for him," said Frost, as everyone else turned to watch.

"What, Gabe?"

"Want to go to dinner with me?"

"Thanks, but I just ate, and my wife and I were just about to leave." Jane tried to get around him, but Dean moved the same way.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'wife'? You're gay?"

"Yes, I am, and I'd like for you to fucking leave now." Jane took a few steps around him, but not enough, as he grabbed Jane's wrist, turning her back to face him. Before she could do anything, he was kissing her. Jane immediately pushed him away, before punching him solidly in the jaw, knocking him out cold. "Ow, FUCK!" Jane looked down at Dean. "Crowe, when he wakes up, will you please inform him that kissing a lesbian does not automatically make us straight." Jane walked into to the conference room and grabbed the harness, handing Maura the bag of fudge clusters.

"That was an impressive punch, Rizzoli. Remind me to not make you mad while we're here," said Morgan.

"Thanks. Although, he's had that coming for a while."

"Jane," Maura said, shaking her head at her wife.

"What, Maur, I've been wanting to do that since March. And him kissing me was the perfect excuse. Anyways," Jane said, sitting back down, "do you think there's a way that Tommy can put one of those bottle bags in here so he can feed TJ like Lydia is?"

"Uhm," said Frankie, "why would he want to do that?"

"Infants form attachments to their mother when they breast feed, so many fathers feel left out," explained Maura.

"That makes sense."

"Yeah, when my son was born, my husband spent most of the time with his shirt off," said JJ.

"Oh, such a burden for you, Jayje, spending all that time staring at Will," teased Garcia.

"Hey, hands off my man!"

"No worries, gumdrop, I have my chocolate hunk to play with," Garcia said, wrapping her arms around Morgan, causing JJ to laugh at his face.

"PG, I really did NOT need to know that."

"What? I meant checkers," said Garcia, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah, maybe strip checkers," said JJ.

"Don't give her any ideas, Jayje," said Morgan, as Garcia started laughing.

"My chocolate Adonis, do you really think I hadn't thought of the many ways to get you to strip for me?"

"And that's way too much information, Garcia," said Hotch.

"You don't seem too fazed by them Vince," said Rossi, as Korsak continued eating his pizza and talking to Frankie and Frost.

"That's because weirder things have come out of Jane and Maura's mouths."

"Hey! I have never said anything like that to you, about you, or in front of you, Korsak," said Jane.

"Yes, you have. Although, you were quite medicated, so I'm not surprised you don't remember."

"Oh, God," moaned Jane, focusing back on the knife in her hand as her wife spoke up.

"Please be careful with that, Jane."

"Relax, babe, four scars on my hands is more than enough for me." Jane pulled the blob of silicone out from the other breast. "There, now to just figure out how to get a bottle bag to stay, and be replaceable. Duct tape, maybe?"

"Janie, why is there a guy on the floor?" asked Tommy Rizzoli, walking into the conference room. "And what the fuck is that?"

"It's for you," said Frankie, smirking, as Jane handed Tommy the harness.

"Uh, thanks, but I like being a guy."

"Well, ok, but I sorta configured it so you can feed TJ this way since you were complaining the other day."

"Oh, thanks, Janie. Speaking of TJ, that's why I'm here. Lydia is gone."

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" asked Jane.

"I mean, when I went to take TJ back to her, the only things left in the place were his things, and a note." He handed Jane the note, which she read. "Is there any way to make sure she doesn't try and take him again, like last time?"

"You could file for sole custody," said Maura, who had read the note over Jane's shoulder.

"Would they give it to me since I got a record?" asked Tommy.

"I don't see why not," said Jane. "You haven't abandoned TJ, and you got two cops and the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts in the family to back you up. And you know Ma will be all over him."

"Yeah, Ma will definitely be taking TJ as much as she can," added Frankie.

"Rizzoli! What are you still doing here?" Cavanaugh barked as he passed by the conference room again. Frankie looked shocked, and was about to reply when Cavanaugh spoke again. "Not you, the Original Rizzoli."

"See," Jane said, smirking at Frankie, "I told you I'm the better Rizzoli."

Frankie just rolled his eyes, saying "Just keep telling yourself that Janie."

Cavanaugh just shook his head. "Doc, take her home, please." He walked back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Where is TJ, Tommy?" asked Maura.

"In the café. Ma stole him from me as I was walking in. I swear she has a radar for him."

"Tommy, go grab TJ, and meet us at our house," said Maura. "Come on Jane," she said, patting her leg.

"But, but, Maura, people," pouted Jane, waving her hand at the group from the FBI.

"Jane, you can come home now and sleep in our bed, or have Frankie drop you off later and sleep on the couch."

"Right. Let's go home. See ya guys tomorrow. Come on, Tommy."

"I think I'll stay here and get the guys to help me. I ain't going anywhere near your house right now." Tommy took the seat Jane had just vacated.

"Tommy, come on," said Jane.

"Nope. Good pizza," he said, taking a bite.

"Would you prefer if Jane went with you and TJ to our house?" asked Maura.

"I guess, that way you two can't make googely eyes at each other."

"Googely eyes?" asked Maura.

Frankie started laughing. "Yeah, how ya look at each other all the time."

"Grab your pizza, Tommy, and meet us in the garage after you get TJ. Don't object. I'm not in the mood to deal with Ma right now, are you?"

"Nope, but if you two are kissing when we get to the garage, I'm just going home, and you can help me tomorrow."

"Ok," Jane said, nodding. She pulled Maura closer, kissing her cheek. "What, you said in the garage."

"Jane, leave your poor brother alone," said Korsak.

"But its so much fun."

"Maybe for you," said Frankie. "Personally, I don't like to see my sister kissing others. You are a nun in my mind."

The entire BAU group, Frost, and Korsak started laughing at that. "Well, considering you thought you had a daughter, and Tommy's got a son, I am the best candidate to become a nun. Well, except for the whole, lesbian, married to another woman kinda thing."

"Yeah, and you need to take your woman home, before Cavanaugh comes back out and makes you stay home tomorrow," said Korsak.

"Technically, Tommy will be taking Jane home," said Maura, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, yeah, give me your keys, Tommy, and go get TJ. I'll meet you at your car." Jane reached for the keys, but they were snatched by Maura, who gave them back to Tommy.

"You can't drive Jane."

"I can, you just wouldn't let me this morning." Jane crossed her arms. "I'm fine, Maura. I can drive home."

"Let Tommy drive. I swear, sometimes, I married a five year old."

"Could be worse," said JJ. "My husband acts the same as our four year old sometimes."

"Oh, please get video next time," said Morgan.

"I'll try."

Jane had stepped out of the room to her desk and was heading back when she was stopped, again, by Agent Dean. "Have a nice nap?" she asked, trying to step around him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You hit me?" He stepped closer to her, making Jane take a step back towards her desk.

"Because you kissed me. Do it again, and lose your balls," Jane said, trying again to step aside him, and managed to get past him, but was pulled back to face him as Dean had grabbed her wrist.

"Agent Dean, let go of Detective Rizzoli's wrist," said Hotch, whose voice had gotten dangerously low. "I suggest you leave now, agent, before there are several more bruises on your face. It would be in your best interest to head back to Quantico in the morning." Hotch turned to Jane as Crowe approached Dean. "Are you ok, Detective?"

"Great, thanks. Would have liked to hit him again, though."

"Jane," Maura admonished as Jane and Hotch laughed.

"Come on, let's meet Tommy and TJ and get them all sorted out."


End file.
